


Eventualmente

by Deastarcia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastarcia/pseuds/Deastarcia
Summary: Le han asegurado que esta a salvo, que Hydra ya no puede jugar con él,  pero Bucky sufre una de las más lentas y horribles torturas, no puede vivir consigo mismo, no obstante ¿Podría Steve hacer un cambio en él?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Primeramente, aclaro que este One Shot también puede ser encontrado en Wattpad.  
> Seudónimo: Coles de Bruselas.
> 
>  
> 
> Y también quiero agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo de leer este trabajo, espero sea de su agrado :D

_«Eventualmente todo mejorará_ _»,_ las palabras de Steve aun retumbaba en la cabeza de Bucky, quería creerlas, cobijarlas y aferrarse a ellas, tatuarlas en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, para jamás olvidarlas.

Sin embargo, muy dentro de él, sabía que aquellas pesadillas, los malos recuerdos, el dolor constante, punzante y la culpa, lo continuarían torturando incluso después de su muerte; ya que lo sabía, no creía en el descanso eterno, por lo menos no para él.

Había derramado sangre, privado la vida a personas que no merecían dar su último aliento, y les escucharía susurrando a su oído durante toda la eternidad, en cualquier realidad, en cualquier universo, cielo o infierno.

Era su castigo, y ya lo había aceptado en silencio, era un pacto con la parte más oscura de si mismo.

Por muchas noches entre aquella incertidumbre, podía escuchar la voz de Steve, como una tonada adherida a su hipocampo, tratando de convencerlo de que no había sido él, sino los hilos de un maestro vil el que lo había obligado a hacer tales atrocidades.

En más de una ocasión, Steve lo había tomado entre sus brazos a través de la bruma del sufrimiento que lo había martirizado muchas madrugadas, asegurándole ―casi a suplicas― que Bucky Barnes y El Soldado de Invierno eran dos entidades diferentes, opuestas, contrarias.

Pero para Bucky era diferente, aquel rostro que veía todos los días era identico, hoy y hace más de 40 años seguía siendo el mismo, cada vez que despertaba para cumplir su papel de marioneta de Hydra contemplaba ese rostro, la misma entidad, atrapado en el mismo cuerpo, lleno de cicatrices y con sus manos ensangrentadas.

No obstante, al transcurrir los meses, Bucky se percató de la incansable perseverancia de su única familia, que a pesar de tener tantos cuerpos putrefactos a sus pies, Steve seguía erguido, tendiéndole la mano, amistosa y amable, igual a como lo había hecho décadas atrás cuando eran sólo dos niños en Brooklyn.

¿Cómo podría decepcionarlo? Estaba siendo egoísta, después de todo lo que había hecho, ir contra sus propios principios, contra el gobierno y sus amigos, compañeros, Los Vengadores.

No pagarle a Steve por su lealtad, sería agregar otro pecado a su lista, se lo debía incluso a si mismo, había jurado seguirlo hasta el final, y sucumbir a los pensamientos suicidas traicionaría ese ideal.

Tal vez no podría borrar los cadáveres de sus entrañas, cada noche despertaría gritando buscando consuelo entre las tinieblas de su propia mente. Tampoco buscaría el perdón, sabía que no lo encontraría. Y No los culpaba.

Pero ahora había un pequeño farol prendido en su laberinto de desesperación, una pequeña chispa que había sido encendida por Steve, plantando una idea de esperanza. Podría usar aquella maldición que le habían otorgado para levantarse una vez más, usar aquellas escalofriantes voces dentro de su cabeza como un motivante, encontrar la escotilla de escape, enjaular a sus propios demonios, sonaba sencillo y sabía que no lo era.

Más sin embargo, lo intentaría, por Steve, por él mismo, por todos esos años de lealtad y ese lazo que ni el mismísimo tiempo y distancia logró mermar.

Quería ser digno, digno de pararse a su lado y pelear una vez más. Ser nuevamente lo que siempre debieron ser: _**inseparables**._


End file.
